


Cuddle Me

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caring, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sad, dan depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Dan's feeling low and just wants to be held. Phil is out at meetings all day, away from home. Dan misses Phil.





	Cuddle Me

It had only been an hour but the apartment already felt so cold. The blanket that was loosely covering Dan clearly wasn't doing its job properly. He wondered if he should just go lay in bed. Make today a write off and hope that he would wake up tomorrow feeling better.

Depression sucked when it was like this. It really did. 

It sucked even more because Phil wasn't here. 

Phil had left an hour ago to go to some meetings and had left Dan alone. Other than a text about a weird woman who had tried getting him to dance in public with her, Phil hadn't contacted Dan. 

People would call him pathetic. But Dan missed Phil already. 

He had wondered whether he should have told Phil that he wasn't feeling too great. He should have. He promised Phil he would. But he didn't. Phil had been in such a rush after oversleeping that Dan didn't want to bother him. 

He knew it didn't bother him. 

From the first day he found out about Dan's depression, Phil was nothing but supportive. If Dan was having a bad day, Phil would lay with him. He would be the one to make sure Dan ate something and drank plenty of water. He would exercise with him so Dan didn't feel awkward about himself. Phil was always there and Dan knew that Phil would drop anything for him. 

Which is why he didn't tell Phil today. The meeting was really important to talk about merch. Dan would have gone but it wasn't a major meeting so Phil volunteered himself to go. Dan wishes he had now. At least being in a meeting would have taken his mind off things.

Dan’s phone buzzed next to him. The screen lit up and Dan could see a heart emoji flash up before the phone’s screen turned black again. Reluctantly, Dan sat up and reached for his phone. A heart meant one person only. Philip. 

Phil: Gonna be heading home soon. Do you want me to pick up anything? Xx  
Dan: Nope, just yourself. Xx 

Dan knew he should have put that he wasn’t feeling the greatest in the text but he knew that Phil would do everything in his power to get home as fast as possible. 

But it didn’t take long once Phil was home for him to instantly know that something was wrong. He walked into the apartment and it felt quiet. Despite hearing the TV on in the lounge, Dan didn’t call Phil’s name as he usually did when he got home.

When Phil walked into the lounge, his heart broke at the sight. Dan curled up in a blanket, his eyes on the TV. Phil could tell how he was feeling and hating himself for going out to the stupid meeting and leaving Dan in this state. He saw Dan's phone at the side, the screen was lit up with a new text but Phil guessed that his text was the only one that had been replied to. 

“Dan.” Phil said in a soft voice as he walked over to the sofa. Dan looked up at him and smiled slightly. It wasn't a real smile, Phil knew that. Many people had been fooled by that smile. It made them start thinking that Dan was okay. He wasn't. But he also would never tell anyone but Phil how he was feeling. He didn't want to be defined by his depression. 

Phil saw Dan lift up the blanket he was under and heard him mumble the words. “Cuddle me Phil.” They were soft, almost whisper like but Phil still heard them and within moments he was under the blanket too holding the man he loved. 

“Why didn't you tell me this morning? Why didn't you tell me how you've been feeling?” Phil asked softly, pressing a kiss to Dan's head. Dan let out a breath he hadn’t realised that he was holding. He knew that this question was coming but he hadn’t expected it to come so soon.

“I know you wouldn’t have gone to the meeting, Dan mumbled against Phil’s chest. Phil sighed but knew that what Dan was saying was true. “Of course not Dan. You know I like to be with you when you’re feeling like this.” Phil pressed another kiss to Dan’s head, making Dan smile a little bit. Phil then looked at his phone and saw that it was getting later. “Have you eaten?” Phil asked, knowing that when Dan got like this, eating and self care was one of the last thing on his mind. It was no surprise that Dan shook his head.

Phil sat up slightly and grabbed his phone before going onto the Domino’s website and ordering them a pizza each and a bottle of Coke to share. Once he was finished, he put his phone down and laid back down with Dan. “I ordered your favourite,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s ear as he switched them around a bit so he was laying on his back with Dan on top of him, one hand laying on top of Phil’s chest. 

The two laid like that in near silence. Every now and again, Phil would tell Dan about something cool he saw while he was out. Dan loved it. He knew Phil didn’t think any different of him when he was having a bad day compared to when he was having a good one.

A pizza each and a few episodes of their favourite anime later, Dan and Phil went to their bedroom and got into bed. Phil fell asleep first and as Dan looked up at his sleeping face, he couldn’t be more thankful for this man. He closed his eyes and prayed he’d feel better in the morning. Even if he didn’t, he knew Phil would be there for him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my tumblr. Send me Prompts and stuff, if you want


End file.
